A Metal Bracelet
by MysticMizuki
Summary: Taiga felt nothing but the monotonous flow of everything with her heart, still locked from that piece of jewelry for years..and now someone new came into her life, Will she be able to move on and take off that very jewelry that held her captive for years?
1. Chapter 1

A Metal Bracelet…

"Nothing changes, that's good to hear. I don't need one anyway. I'm fine with what I have now. I'm already satisfied…"

That's what I always say to myself every year seeing the cherry blossoms dancing in the wind.

I just gazed at them saying that over and over. My expression never changed either. Like life is repeating itself.

"So monotonous…"

As the wind blew harder, it blew my straw hat. I didn't mind it and just turned my back and fixed my brown hair at the back of my ear and started walking towards my house.

I kept walking and suddenly lifted my wrist and looked at it.

_I'll always have this no matter what…_

I was too distracted to notice that someone was in front of me and we bumped each other.

I was…well smaller than him, so I easily fell down.

"H-hey I'm sorry!"

I rubbed my eyes because I had a bad sleep…A really _bad_ one.

I took a look at him. It made him surprised how I could react to what happen.

I stared at him that it felt like it pierce through his eyes that it made him nervous.

I approached him "Hey I'm-" Before he could finish his sentence, I quickly swift him an uppercut, making him fall down the ground…harder than I did.

He was out cold I think.

And I decided to leave him. That's for messing with me.

People suddenly crowded the guy I just punched, While I just disappeared from the scene.

* * *

><p>My name is Aisaka Taiga, I'm 18 years old, a Sophomore college student, College of Business Administration, Major in Business Management. Even when I was in high school nothing ever changed. Academics and such…nothing ever did.<p>

There wasn't a good memory except from Minori but sadly she continued her studies in another college, very far away from mine. So, we just chat in the internet.

I became independent enough to leave my mother's family and live on my own. Even the Money I saved came from my hard work.

When I came home, I quickly took a glimpse from the clock.

"I have to get ready then…" I threw my bag in my bed and went to the shower room.

For my clothes, I just took a white blouse and leather shorts and a pair of black sock and sneaker and I'm ready to go. Right before I went out the house I took my beret and put on my head and shut the door and locked it.

As I approach my college, Students already felt my presence and started staying away from me. And heard something I've heard from my high school days.

"The Palm Top tiger is Here…"

Even in college that name was what they call me. It made me stare at them and immediately runned off.

When I went to our classroom, The students still distanced from me. I didn't even looked at them then put my bag at the side and sat on my chair.

I was rather irritated that It made me look at them, They instantly disappeared from the classroom.

"_Will you never changed….?"_

My eyes suddenly widen remembering those words from my mind. It made me look at my wrist.

"_I'm not the right person for you…."_

I touched that silver ring around my wrist.

"_So please…Forget about me…"_

"Tch…" I tightly grasped that bracelet.

The teacher went inside the room and then he started discussing topics that it made me fall asleep.

Later as the teacher slaps with his ruler my table, I saw his angry look, like I really care about it anyway.

I stood up and took my bag, turn my back from the teacher and went outside the classroom.

I could hear him shouting. It was so irritating that I stared at him making him sweat all of the sudden.

And I went out of class.

* * *

><p>There were some students since they already finished their class.<p>

When someone idiotically tapped my back.

"Um excuse me…"

I was still irritated but I managed to hold it for awhile.

As we look at each other's eyes.

We were both surprised.

"I-it's You!" he suddenly pointed his finger towards me.

"So you managed to wake up…"

"Why the hell did you-" he started to annoy me. So, I gave him a punch on the stomach making him crouch down.

"W-wait…" I started walking then pass by him.

Some weird people…

I felt that he pulled me back but I quickly shoved him. "I need to-" I gave another punch to the stomach. "ha...Ques…tion" It made him crouch down again.

But I stayed looking at him.

"Since you're stupid and persistent…what is it that you want?"

He took something from his pocket and gave me a card.

"D-do you know this address..?"

"It's just near my house…Did you follow me just for that?"

"No..I came also here as a student" When he was fine, he slowly stood up and showed his hand.

"My name is Takasu Ryuuji…I'm a transfer student"

"For a transfer student you speak Japanese well…"

"I lived here before but since I need to continue my studies in America I-"

It made me stop breathing for the moment and pulled his collar.

"A-america? D-do you know someone who's name is-"

"Aisaka!" A guard was running towards us. "No cutting of classes in this department!"

"Tch…" I pulled his hand and started running. "Let's just talk outside this stupid college…"

We stopped by a café then we started our conversation there.

* * *

><p>"Heh…For a guy your weak"<p>

"Well…I'm not that athletic, at least I attend classes…" I gave him a smack on the head making him flat on the table. "Aw!"

"Just shut up…"

"Are you gonna give me a tour here or what?"

"Why am I gonna give you a tour?" I lifted an eyebrow to him.

"My mother lives here..and I have resources in America…enough to find a person"

It made me look at him. At that time a waitress in a maid dress asked for our orders.

"Your Special Parfait as always…"

"Okay Ms. Aisaka~" the waitress looked at Ryuuji. "And yours?"

"Have coffee?"

"Hot or Cold Sir?"

"Cold…"

"With whip cream?"

"Yes…" I noticed his eyebrows twitching from the waitress who's expression is still warm as sunshine.

"Stop with the questions Sakura…"

"Okay hehehe~" She ran off.

"Her face….she looks familiar.."

"What about Sakura?"

He just looked at the girl for awhile and looked back at me implying that it was nothing.

"So what do you think?...Are you interested?"

"What do you want then…?"

"A tour-"

"Do you think I would believe that that's what you want?"

He narrowed his eyes to me but it didn't affect me at all anyway.

"Like you want to make me do…I want you to look for a particular person…"

"I made the deal in the first place so look for mine first…"

"What? But-" I suddenly stood from the table.

"Then the deal's off…" I was getting ready to exit the café when..

"W-wait! F-fine then! Who are you looking for anyway…?" I quickly sit again.

"….." I became speechless and just looked at the bracelet I have.

"I'm looking for-"

"Here's your orders~" I was too attracted from the sweet so I quickly took the spoon and started scooping ice cream in my mouth .

"Who are you looking for?" I didn't reply. "hey!"

"Fine then…Then eat! sheesh~"

After eating Ryuuji looked at his watch and looked at me. "Let's just discuss the deal by tomorrow…" He stood up. "At least take me to the address I showed you awhile ago…"

I just had a final lick on my spoon and answered. "Fine then…".

When we were in between our homes, I asked for his number and that's when we separated our ways…for now.

I threw my bag on the couch and took off my socks and quickly glomped my bed.

Well…everything is still the same. Except the thing that happened today…

"What will happen tomorrow then I wonder?" I elevated my arm and gazed at _that_ silver charm I have on my wrist.

I tighten my fist as if I was catching the light on my ceiling.

"No…Something has to change" I quickly sat up on my bed still looking at the bracelet.

"He might be the one I'm waiting for…"

I snugged myself with a pillow near me and closed my eyes whispering a name with my lips.

"Kitamura…"

* * *

><p>Morning already rise. I still didn't move out from bed.<p>

I think I'll skip school today.

Annoyingly, I had to wake up because someone is calling from my phone.

I gave a little growl and went out from bed leaving the sheets not in the right place.

I took my phone, flipped it open and put it near my ear.

"What is it?"

"Hey it's late in the morning aren't you gonna go to-"

"Who told you to wake me up?"

"W-well…"

"So what's you answer?" I kept shouting on the phone. Then it became quiet.

"…."

"You suddenly shut up?"

"Sorry…I thought i-can you wait for a sec!" I heard some foot step probably running.

"W-what?"He didn't reply. "If you don't speak now I'll-!" When I shouted to the phone I move to my side then I saw a silhouette, by the window.

I saw It waving to me. It made me confuse so I approached the balcony and slided my door open and saw…

"…."

"So it was your voice after all…"

* * *

><p>There I saw that guy with blue hair, staring at me.<p>

We both put down our phones and looked at each other.

"Are we gonna go to school…?"

"Go yourself…" I turned my back and when I was about to walk, he whispered something to himself which was loud enough for me to hear.

"So the deal's off then?" It made me look back at him. When I stared at him he stared back at me.

We were like that for a few minutes.

I gripped my cell phone tight and turned my back then shouted. "Just wait outside!" Then I quickly slammed the door.

I was somehow forced to go to school because I need something from him. Well this might be my chance to meet him again…

After a few minutes, Ryuuji and I met in between of our house then went to school, still talking about that deal.

"So who are you looking for anyway Aisaka?"

"I-I'm looking for…" It made me look down on the ground where we are walking.

"Kitamura…"

"Kita…mura?"

I suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"His name is Kitamura Yusaku…" That was when we started walking again.

"What about this guy your speaking of?"

I just stood still again and tightened my fist trying to...

"He's….my Boyfriend…"

stop those tears from flowing out...

* * *

><p>~Mystic<p>

Hi there~ It's been like...hell of a year and...i'm really sorry i'm not ready yet to make another chapter to winter elf...so well uh...Here's my newest work. Metal bracelet! I can't remember how i was inspired but as long as i can remember it just started with a bracelet that doesn't come off...easily [the one i saw on my classmates supposed to be open with a screw~...or a coin]

Originally metal bracelet was supposed to be a one-shot but...i guess i'm not really good at that one XDD

but please readers and future readers of this story! Please don't ever hesitate giving me criticism-I really need it! It will help me improve with my future stories [and so as winter elf! ;v;]

But don't worry fellow readers~!3 Don't be afraid i will give this story with all my might~! I will update every week! Every Wednesday! I promise that! X3

Oh yeah...guys if you don't mind...I'm looking for a good beta reader to help me with the next chapter...I want the readers to feel the impact of my stories and i need someone very good to do the job...So if you guys can suggest me one...I would really appreciate it~and again! Please don't be afraid to give me your criticisms~!

Have a wonderful day/night to all~ I love you all 333 d.b

~Mystic


	2. Chapter 2

From the look of his face he was shock. I just looked away from him and smirked.

"You must think that I'm weird searching for the guy…"

"That's not what I meant"

"I mean…Why did the guy leave you?"

That question completely stunned me and just looked at him with no words to say.

"Is there something wrong with what I said Aisaka?"

I couldn't even look at him in what I'm gonna say.

"What if I'm the one who did something…not him?"

He suddenly closed his eyes.

"If that's true…Then why are you looking for him then?"

"I wanted to know why…why did he left me"

"What are you-" I saw in his eyes that he understood it quickly.

He suddenly grasped my hand and looked into my eye.

"I promise…we will find him and I'll give that guy a good smack on the face"

"W-what? Who gave you that idea?" He suddenly punched him on the stomach making him crouch down.

He was obviously hurt but still he looked serious about it.

"Oh hell yeah I'll punch him….I'll really punch him for leaving you without a word!" He shouted in front of me.

In what he said I was somehow flattered.

Wondering of all the people this idiot is the only who could understand my feelings.

I showed my hand and smirked at him.

"Your annoying but…"

He suddenly grabs my hand.

"But you'll help me right…?"

He gave me a smile and nods his head.

"Yeah…"

A year has passed.

Still, there wasn't any lead to where Kitamura is.

But still, with Ryuuji's help. I had more hope in seeing him.

Unlike last year, I go to school frequently now since I need to keep up with Ryuuji. With that students began to like me than before and I got the chance to socialize with them and for some reasons, Ryuuji and I became good friends.

We always get along no matter how many arguments we had.

I finally had such fun in many occasions with a company. He always makes good food. I had a fun Christmas and New year's too. Since he never knew the festivals in Japan, He always asks me to go out with him and have a friendly outing with the others.

There was that time in the moon festival then…

It's really something meant to be remembered

It was already pitch black the stars weren't there to leave those pretty lights I really liked; this is one of those times that we fought but it happened in a festival.

We always liked to go to different games there. They were those you throw balls at a target, shoot a dart in a bull's eye and finally the one I can't resist to play, the shooting game.

You see…I always had this thing when festivals start like these games; I automatically go to this kind of place every time.

I kept my pace and continued running to different booths.

"T-taiga!" he was already staggering from the continuous running.

"Such a weakling" I hissed at and stopped with my foot sliding a bit looking at him and gave him a smirk.

"Aren't you tired of winning?" I yanked him and started moving again. "The firework hasn't started yet so I want to finish it all up!"

I kept pulling his arm to keep up with my speed. As we make our way to that booth. He kept yapping about pushing people were cruel but I ignored it and laughed.

When we finally got to that stall, I was really fired up and got my toy shot gun ready. I picked a target for this festival, I'm sure to fire three targets with these four bullets, the first three as always.

I already positioned myself as I stand with the gun's butt resting in front of my right shoulder; I took a glimpse at the target and pulled the triggered, Bang! I got the first can knocked out and it continues at the second can.

I rested the toy gun by my side and I can hear people cheering around me, these shouts only started again when Ryuuji came with me everytime.

It felt very nostalgic,

And I remembered it…

My eyes dilated, my time was stopped and my mind continued to flick photos of my past, showing him in the picture.

He was the one who taught me this and we would always run a contest in who will win. It made me grip the handle hard that my hand was swelling, my heart was beating fast and I could feel my chest tightening from the pain.

_How much was I inflicted when he was gone?_ My mind was set on that but I tried to focus on the last target but my hand was shivering like stupid and my eyes couldn't keep from looking around after looking at the target.

Ryuuji was already asking if I'm okay. "I-I'm fine…" Just saying that made my chest tighten; It hurts.

"Just focus Taiga-" I said to myself

"_That's right Taiga focus on the target.."_ That voice…

It ticked me off and almost pulled the trigger.

_K-kitamura.._

Everyone faded into silent in my mind. When the voice disappeared I pulled the trigger immediately but-

…_I missed the last target_

I was pissed off and frustrated; I threw the gun right in front of the booth and ran from it bumping at every people who were in front of me when I finally got into somewhere quiet without any people in it.

I punch a tree and let it stay there, the strength I gave and simultaneously shouted.

_It hurts so bad…_

Tear started rolling down on my cheeks and I just felt on my knees very weak.

After a few hours, I just let my head rest on a tree looking blankly at that pitch black sky.

That sky was very black when he left. "Taiga?..."

I looked at shadow when it slowly approached me I saw Ryuuji. It felt strange but I ran into him and he grabbed me. He kept comforting me until I stopped crying.

_I don't know why…I couldn't stop crying_

_But with him I felt safe that no one will see my tears only but him._

After awhile Ryuuji shows something in front of me and gives it to me. "What's this?"

"I couldn't get the grand prize so…" I tighten my hold to it. "It's fine…at least you gave it to me…" I was about to wear it when I saw that the metal bracelet hanging in my wrist was still there….of course it will.

I never took it off.

Ryuuji saw what I was about to do but grips tight of the thing he gave to me. "I-I'm sorry… " was all that I said.

He just gazed at the sky saying only. "It's fine…" Then we heard the sound of fireworks. So beautiful yet we never appreciated it.

Despite how loudly it gets it was the most silent moment I had with him.

~Mystic Yow it's been awhile Sorry for the late update and for it's short current chapter. School has been hard as rock but i guess it's fine it'll end by the next week anyway ~.~ I wanna say thank you for those who read this. Criticism are welcome in open arms it'll help me alot. ~Mystic 


End file.
